


Evie's Return

by Bresis



Series: Beautiful Summer [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Also Sebastian is a simp, Also everyone is around 14/15, Evie is a ray of sunshine, F/M, I need yall to work with me, Pretend everyone has lived in Pelican town there whole life, That's it, and Sebastian can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bresis/pseuds/Bresis
Summary: Evie comes back to Pelican Town for the Summer to visit her grandpa and the first thing she goes to do it see all her friends.
Relationships: Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sebastian and OC, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Beautiful Summer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188164
Kudos: 3





	Evie's Return

“Go on Kiddo, I know you want to go say hi to everyone.” Evie’s Grandpa smiled and Evie nodded and took off sprinting. Her feet took her to the little playground by the community center, she knew that’s where she’d find her friends. Evie rounded the corner and took the stairs up to see Abby and Emily sitting on the swings. Sam was on the purple horse and Sebastian had his back up against the community center. 

Evie’s thundering footsteps count everyone’s attention and as she took the last step she heard her name. “Evie!” Abby had yelled and jumped off the swing the come give her a hug. 

“Evie you’re back!” Emily yelled. 

“Evie!” Sam smiled. 

Sam, Emily and Abby gave her a group hug. “Hey guys.” Evie smiled as they pulled away. 

“Is it really that time?” Abby laughed, I supposed Summer officially starts tomorrow huh?” Evie nodded and grabbed her hand leading her back to the play ground. 

“You’re right Abby! Which means we need to get the rest of the gang together and decide what on earth we are gonna do for the summer!” Evie smiled excitedly. 

“They’ll be here shortly.” Sebastian spoke up, Evie’s body whipped around to see him. 

“Seb!” Evie smiled going to hug him, Sebastian accepted the hug gratefully. “I missed you.” Evie smiled into his shoulder. Sebastian felt himself start to go red and pulled away. 

“Evie!” Haley yelled as she ran up the stairs. Alex, Leah, Elliot, Penny and Maru in tow. Evie smiled and left Sebastian’s side to go meet the others. 

“Alright! Time to make our awesome summer plans!” Evie yelled and they rushed into the community center. 

***

“Perfect!” Evie smiled as she tugged the piece of paper. “Our summer is going to be awesome!” Evie smiled as she plopped down next to Sebastian. 

“I’m so excited!” Haley smiled, she looked over to Emily. “Do you think mom will take us to ZuZu City for some new swimsuits?” Her and Emily began idle chatter and so had everyone else. 

Sebastian bumped Evie with his shoulder, and she looked up at him with her pretty brown eyes. “What are you most excited for?” Sebastian asked, Evie pondered for a moment. 

“I guess spending time with everyone. I haven’t seen everyone since the egg festival and that’s just way too long!” Evie smiled. Sebastian could feel himself starting to blush. 

“Kids?” They heard Robin call from the main area. 

“In here Ma!” Sebastian called, Robin came strolling in. 

“Hi Evie,” Robin smiled and Evie waved. “ We’re having a cookout for Evie tonight by our house. You’re all invited. Be there no later than six!” Robin told them. 

“Eves, you coming back is the best.” Alex smiled and Evie giggled. 

***

“Evangeline Antoinette Granger!” Her grandfather yelled, Evie’s head snapped back. 

“Yes?” She smiled innocently. 

Her grandfather sighed, “Put the bottle rocket down.” Evie looked at the bottle rocket in her hands and quickly pushed it into Sebastian’s chest. He let out a small ‘oof’ as she did. 

“What bottle rocket?” Evie smiled and her grandfather sighed again. 

“Oh come on on Farmer,” Robin smiled looking over at the kids playing by the lake. “Let the kids have fun. We’re here if anything goes wrong.” 

After a long night Sebastian, Evie, Abby and Sam sat out by the lake looking up at the stars. “Man, nothing can beat this view.” Evie smiled. 

“I bet.” Abby smiled, “You can’t see the stars in the city.” Evie hummed in agreement. 

“I wish I could live out here. It be a dream.” She smiled softly. Sebastian looked over at her, she had her arms behind her head and her eyes trained on the sky. 

“We wish you could too.” Sam smiled and then yawned. He sat up, “We should get going. We have way too much to do tomorrow.” He smiled and Abby nodded. Sam and Abby waved goodnight to the remaining two. 

Evie sat up and then excitedly turned to Sebastain. “What?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. Evie smiled mischievously and tackled Sebastain in a hug. He laughed. “Evie!” He whisper yelled. 

“I missed you so much!” She giggled. Sebastian didn’t say anything but he was beat red and held Evie a little tighter. Evie looked up from her place pressed against Sebastian’s chest. “Come on bestfriend.” She said in a sing song voice, “Tell me how much you missed me!” 

Sebastian sighed, “I missed you so fucking much.” He muttered and pressed Evie closer. “I wish you had told me that you were coming back so I could have stolen you away before everyone else got to see you.” He sighed. Evie giggled and pulled away. 

“But you have to share.” Evie smiled and Sebastian playfully pouted. Evie giggled more and stood up holding her hand out to him. “Sebastian will you do me the honor of walking me home?” She asked and Sebastian took her hand. 

“Of course Lady Evie.” He smiled and took her hand. They started the walk back to the farm hand in hand. “So tell me Evie.” Sebastian began, Evie looked over at him curiously. “When did you get so short?” 

Evie snorted and bumped their shoulders together. “I’m not short, you’re just growing like a weed!” Evie told him. Sebastian would do anything to hear Evie’s laugh. 

They eventually reached the farm and Evie quickly kissed Sebastian’s cheek. “Goodnight Sebby!” She smiled and walked inside. 

Sebastian felt himself blushing all the way home, as he opened the front door he heard his Mom yawn and come out of Demetrius’s lab. “Sebastian, is that you?” She asked wrapping her robe around her. 

“Yeah, I just walked Evie back.” He told her, Robin gave him a look. 

“Why are you so red?” She asked, Sebastian pulled his over his head. 

“I’m not red Mom!” He whined and Robin giggled. 

“Okay, if you say so. Goodnight honey.” She smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight Mom.” Sebastian muttered as he made his way downstairs and into his room. He was so happy Evie was back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'm planning a whole beach chapter, as well as a fourth of July chapter. But if you have any more suggestions just drop them below~


End file.
